


Indecision

by Anonymous_1701



Category: Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers - Fandom, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers- movies
Genre: American (US) Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Golden Age Hollywood, Inspired by Real Events, Old Hollywood - Freeform, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_1701/pseuds/Anonymous_1701
Summary: A 100 word drabble. Could be anyone. Change the names, change the pronouns.  I just wanted to see if I could do it.  Have you ever found yourself at a place where you didn't know that you needed to be?
Relationships: Fred Astaire & Ginger Rogers, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Indecision

It's late. My feet have led me here. I stare 

at the closed door, remembering the hundred other times. Inside, 

music plays softly. The floor creaks under my shifting, indecisive 

feet; the sound echoes in the hallway. The music stops 

abruptly. Footsteps approach. I consider running. Maybe I shouldn't have 

come. Maybe it's too late. Uncertainty twists my heart and 

steals my breath. I turn to run, to escape, but 

the impulse passes. The door opens wide and there he 

stands. "I wasn't sure you would come, " he whispers. "I 

won't stay away," I decide, "you are everything I want."


End file.
